Hunting You
by Purple-Jasmine
Summary: Zero's fate was damned, until another character from his past brings him a new reason to fight and to live.Through unexpected turns,and evil plots... will romance remains beyond their reach? Zero/OC,slight Kaname/Yuuki. Rated T- Just in case.
1. Traditions

**A/N: Well, here it is! My first Vampire Knight fanfiction! I know this first chapter is a bit boring, but I promise the next one will be much better. Thanks to the FabulousGeorgina for proof reading this. Timings are slightly against the manga. Enjoy!! **

**R&R**

Disclaimer: This is the sad part. But *sighs* no, I do not own Vampire Knight. But I do own Yumi!!! :D

* * *

Ch 1: _Traditions_

Zero clutched his side, taking sharp, quick breaths. He loosened his red tie to no avail—leaning against the mossy trunk of a tree he sank down to the grassy floor. He reached for his left side once more—blood soaked his pale hand, the crimson liquid dripping from the tips of his slender fingers. Zero rubbed his forehead, with his clean hand, feeling waves of dizziness and nausea wash over him.

He woke suddenly, suddenly seeing the black jacket of a day class uniform with the white detailing and rose buttons. He looked up towards the light and saw long silver strands of hair dangling in front of his face, brushing against his forehead and cheeks. His eyes continuing to travel upward, he was met with a young womans' pale aquamarine eyes that were framed by her short, dark silver lashes.

"Zero," he heard, turning his head to his other side he saw the petite form of Yuuki. The brunette looked down at him with large chocolate brown eyes that were filled with anxiousness. Zero attempted to sit up, but Yuuki pushed Zero down effortlessly with the pads of her finger tips. "Don't get up." she warned him, scooting closer to his side, her short brown locks framing her face as they cascaded infront of her face.

Beads of sweat broke out against his forehead and began to run down his face, as Zero began to lightly gasp for air, his whole body seemed unpleasantly on fire as he gritted his teeth out of frustration. He groaned, struggling to find the inner strength to sit up. A cool hand was pressed against his seething forehead. Zero closed his eyes, focusing on the lovely way the soft skin cooled his own slick face.

"Yuuki-san," said the owner of the hand, her voice was strong and assertive but still deep in concern. "Go get the Chairman or nurse, Zero's developing a fever." Zero peeked through his long, light silver eyelashes, and heavy eyelids seeing Yuuki dash into the distance. Zero felt a hand run through his hair playfully, he groaned again. Locking his jaw into place his face tensed as he prevented himself from throwing up. Swallowing hard, he developed a revolting burning taste in his mouth as his eyelids drooped forward over his lavender eyes. He saw no more in the darkness.

Zero's dreams throughout his unconsciousness were dark and filled with bloody horrors that he was forced to relive through his realistic nightmares. Hours soon became days, much to his blindness.

* * *

**He was in a dark room with no light to lead the way. He could feel his eyes burning with crimson, craving the sweet taste of blood. He yelled loudly out of untolerable pain as his eyes burned forever red. His hands became more claw- like as his nails grew to a disgusting length. Zero's tainted, slightly arched fangs protruded from his mouth, resting on his bottom lip. A chill ran down his spine, he didn't bother to repress it, his body becoming gradually....painfully accostomed to his Level E self.**

**_Monster..._ he thought as he let out another agonizing yell that echoed off the invisible walls. A dark colored, warm liquid dribbled down his chin. _Blood....the intoxicating scent of blood. I really am a Level E..._he deliberated depressingly. Zero looked onward, seeing numerous forms of lifeless bodies laid haphazardly across the floor. **

**Yuuki was farthest from him. Her petite frame was spread eagel upon the ground as her hair messily covered her cheek. She was gently smiling, though her eyes were hollow, a sight that Zero painfully looked away from. His mother, father, and brother looked in a similar fashion. Their eyes were wide open as dried blood remained on their necks. Zeros' best childhood friends face was forced into the ground, her arms and legs distorted. He kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Feeling the muscles slightly tense beneath him, he turned over her fragile form.**

**"Zero..." she sighed but looked away from his crimson eyes. A tear cascaded down her dirty cheek leaving a tear trail stain. She turned her head to the other side, revealing multiple puncture holes in her neck. The deepness varying from the shallowest wounds to the deeper ones that remained to excrete the red liquid. More tears leaked from her eyes, her lids began feeling heavy. "I..." she started in a soft whisper, though he could hear no more as her eyes shut...never to open again.**

** Death taunted him in cruel ways, as the Level E remained hungry for the sweet satisfactory taste of blood. How Zero strove to end his own life before he was to hurt anybody....... but it was too late. **_**Monster.

* * *

**_

Zero's eyes snapped open, suddenly adjusting to the dim light that shined through his window. His lavender eyes shifted to the petite brunette who was chewing on her thumbnail subconsciously, focusing on the hardwood floor. He observed her other fingernails, they all seemed to be short with a ragged edge from biting. Zero gave a soft roll of his eyes, _still she maintains such childish habits, _he thought.

"Yuuki?" Zero's voice was horse from the lack of use...not that he did use it often in the first place. However, he placed a hand under his adams apple to ease the taring pain in his asophogus.

She jumped and dropped her thumb to her side, quickly turning towards him. "Zero," she whispered with a mix of relief and surprise. Yuuki rushed to embrace the silver haired teen. "I was so worried about you. We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up. Thanks goodness you did." She said, pulling away from him, her eyes seemed to be searching his rapidly.

"What happened?" He asked groggily. With and aching side, splitting migraine, and an upset stomach, Zero had felt much better in the past than what he felt now.

"Well, we found you unconscious. And, well I don't know what happened; Yumiko-san was the one who found you. But you've been out cold for three days. We've been worried sick." She said quietly, taking her previous position on the bed, this time facing towards Zero.

…_..I've been out for three days?! Not once have I needed bed rest for that long. I just know this is all because of that damn fight I got in with Kuran. And I'm the one that needs the bed rest. That damn pureblood has me drink his blood and then we get into a fight ….I hate purebloods...especially him. _Zero thought angrily, sending a series of more cusswords to Night Class dorm president.

"Yumiko-san should be coming back here soon, taking the turn to take care of you while I carry out prefect duties. I finally convinced her to go back and get some sleep." Yuuki continued even as Zero seemed to be in deep thought with an angry expression displayed on his face. At that point a small knock came at the door.

Steadily the oak door opened to reveal a slender, silver haired girl behind it. Her feet didn't seem to make a sound against the hardwood floors; her shoulder's were back in a relaxed way and her strides were long. Moving with a fluid, stream-like grace, she closed the door behind her silently and made her way to the bed.

"Yuuki, I thought you'd left for patrol." She said in a flat tone, no expression in her voice showed that she was at all interested in anyone's actions. An aura of formality hung heavily between the two teenage girls. She looked at the shorter girl who remained to sit on the bed. Slowly Yuuki rose, to show that Yumiko was a head taller than the brunette.

"No, I waited for you to come first. But I should be going. G'night," Yuuki gave a small smile at the fellow Day Class student—who didn't return it. "Zero, get some rest. I'll see you later." Yuuki's voice sounded sad as she collected her things.

Giving a soft sigh, Yuuki remained in the middle of the room, facing the doorway.

Zero could see how reluctant Yuuki appeared in relevance to her leaving; she remained to stand perfectly still, and turned her head to face the silver haired teen sitting in bed. Yuuki looked at him with her large doe eyes, but Zero gave her a look saying: "_You should go; the school needs to be patrolled. I'll be fine..."_

Zero's gaze boosted her faith as she swiftly left the room. _Zero will be fine, _she thought. _And Yumiko is there, so she can take care of him. _Though she found that thought slightly depressing. _Though, I should be the one taking care of him…..._ The door closed with a small 'click'. Zero's gaze flickered over to the remaining female in his room. She was shaking a bottle filled with thick fluid.

"I should seriously beat you up for this Kiryuu. Gosh, you're such an idiot, taking on a pureblood alone! What were you thinking!?" She suddenly demanded her voice on the border of yelling, but not quite. Zero glared at her, not thirty seconds in and he was already being scolded by a student he barely knew.

"Turn." She said commandingly, clearly annoyed. Zero gave her a questioning look. "Turn on your side-- I need to see your infection." _Who the hell is this girl and what gives her the right to tell me what to do? _Zero thought angrily.

Seemingly powerless under her intense glare, Zero turned. Three claw-like marks scarred his left side. Black and oozing out pus. Applying the bubblegum pink fluid onto a cloth, Yumiko worked tenderly on his injury. He heard her mumbling quietly to herself words like "Idiot"..."Shouldn't have gone alone, and now he's all injured."

Zero felt a burn and amount of pressure when the cloth came into contact with his skin. He gritted his teeth from pain as he endured the seething sensation.

"How the heck was Kuran able to do this to you?" She asked him, a bittersweet tone in her voice. Again, Zero raised his eyebrows questionably at the girl. She already knew that Kuran was a vampire, including that he was a pureblood. Also she knew that he was the one that gave him the wound, and he was shocked that she addressed him as Kuran. She waved an elegant hand in front of his face. "Zero, are you with me here?"

_The attention span of a day class girl swooning over a Night Class student. _Yumiko thought sarcastically as she continued to clean the wound. Zero was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts. He glared at the girl before realizing how familiar she looked. He imagined what she would look like as a child. Small, short with shorter silver hair and large grey eyes with little hints of blue. Her round face would be smiling brightly showing little gaps inbetween her teeth. _Could it be? _He pondered.

"Who are you?"

"Yumiko." She said with a slight tone of sarcasm.

"The daughter of the vampire hunting clan…..?" He asked curiously.

The girl merely nodded, tightening the cap on the bottle. She shoved the used cloth in a plastic bag, and tossed it alongside her black book bag. Placing her hands on her hips, she stared at him, expecting some sort of reaction.

"Yumi…." He said, remembering his best friend from early childhood. Meeting through his parents, and her parents they soon became inseparable. However, he thought of the reason that would make him…want to forget her.

"No one's called me that in years. I'm not one to break tradition Zero," Yumi smirked.

"I thought you died," Zero said bluntly.

"Why would you think that? I thought _you_ had died." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I heard that there was an attack on your family last year. And I didn't hear any other news. So I assumed." He pursued, though he was felt a hand on his shoulder attempting to push him down onto the bed.

"Zero, I'll tell you everything later alright?" she said in her flat voice, a mild smirk stretching over her lips. Swinging her bag over her shoulder Yumiko left, so Zero could get a proper rest.

Zero stared at the dull gray ceiling as he shifted slightly to the right to find a more comfortable position. Boredom soon swept over him as he drifted off to sleep, pale aquamarine eyes swimming in and out of his dreams.


	2. Jasmine Flowers

**A/N: I can't thank those enough, for what help they've given so generously. Thanks to you, especially FabulousGeorgina. Without who, this wouldn't have been nearly as good.**

**Dedicated to: Theo best guy friend anyone could ask for!**

**DISLAIMER: It's sad, yes. But I don't own Vampire Knight. Not even a smidge. ='[

* * *

**

Ch 2:_Jasmine Flowers_

Yumiko returned that night finding Zero upright in his bed, his head angled back, looking at the ceiling. His silver hair fell loosely over his lavender eyes, hiding them from sight. Zero's recovery was going well, the infection luckily, hadn't set and wasn't in his system. The medication he was taking cleared it up, almost immediately.

Yumi closed the door, slightly louder than she would have normally, to announce her presence. She swung her black bag over her left shoulder, placing it against the wall. Finally Yumi took a seat next to the silver haired teen. _Why does he look so worried, _was the first thought that came to her head.

It was true. Within the edges of Zero's enchanting eyes was worry-- it cast a strange shadow over his face.

Yumi inhaled and exhaled rather slowly-- her aquamarine eyes staring at Zero. He raised his head, their gazes meeting.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked in a flat voice.

Zero didn't respond but continued to look at her as if she hadn't said anything. His voice just above a whisper, he spoke.

"Blood for blood." The memory of why this curse would be placed on Yumiko was still fresh in his mind.

* * *

**Chained to the glowing green wall by iron shackles Zero suffered. All he saw was the glowing of crimson flooding his iris's as he transformed, brutally into a Level E. The lust for blood attacked his heart, having him lunge at his sensei and the Chairman who were standing before him, they looked at him pitifully. **

**The shackles around Zero's wrists held him back causing him to fall painfully against the cement wall, panting with every intake of breath. **

**"Kill me," he said his voice raspy and broken. Hadn't he suffered enough? From the corner of his red eyes, he saw his sensei begin to draw his gun. An echoing clang filled the deserted, eerie chamber and the Chairman and Yagari Touga, rushed to where they believed the scene was.**

**As soon as they sped around the corner, Kaname stepped from the shadows. The haunting green glow from the wall behind Zero reflected on his serious face. **

**The last Zero could really educe was when Kaname forced Zero's head near the crook of his neck. Biting into the blood filled veins of the pureblood, Zero felt immediate relief. But, he felt more like a monster than before, relying on the crimson liquid of his enemy. _'What have I become?'_ Was his last thought.

* * *

**

Yumi understood immediately, blood for blood was an old vampire contract. Her parents, like Zero's were vampire hunters so she had been taught about this agreement between vampires when she was young—her Yagari had been the one to explain it to her.

When someone you knew, and were close to, drank the blood of a pureblood; the blood had to be, in a sense, repaid. In other words, Kuran Kaname was going to bite someone, someone who was close to the Ex- Human and take their blood to replenish his own. Yumi sighed mentally, although it wasn't in her nature she had to find some way to comfort Zero.

"Don't worry about that right now," she said bluntly.

"But what if it's you or Yuuki?!" He suddenly exclaimed, protesting her nonchalant attitude to the dire situation. "One of you...would become like me."

"Zero, I don't want you to think about that right now, so shush." _I wish he'd stop worrying. His energy needs to be focused on healing, rather than anything else. _She thought as she took out the familiar pink bottle.

While Yumi was occupied cleaning Zero's wound, his mind was furiously at work. _There has to be a loophole. _He thought desperately. There was no way that he would allow Yumi or Yuuki to be bitten. _It was just four days ago that I drank Kuran's blood to stop myself from becoming a complete Level E. Two days ago I had gotten into a fight with him, in the Night Dorm. He said I was bound to him since I drank his blood, and the thought, I remember, disgusted me. And now… two people, it's his choice out of Yumi and Yuuki. Those are the only people anyone would consider me to be close with. But he's too fond of Yuuki bite her. It's going to be Yumiko._ Zero looked at the girl beside him.

Her dark silver locks reached the middle of her back, passing her shoulders, but staying well above her elbows. She sat at the edge of the bed, staring, and her mind looked deep in thought.

Soon the glowing crescent moon shone through Zero's pale window curtains. He and Yumi had a lot to talk about, to catch up on, but neither felt the need to speak. Silence rested between them.

"Zero," Yumi began after many moments of silence. Her eyes were determinedly focused on the white linen sheets. Furious and far from few questions were buzzing in Yumi's head, none of them making it past her full rose pink lips.

_Would you hate me if I became a vampire? Is it painful? What will happen? Is it quick? Will I still be able to become a vampire hunter? Will I be transferred to the Night Class? Will a lot of people know about this? Why do I feel so… shaken at the thought? _

It was then that Yumi brought her intriguing eyes to meet Zero's; he gave her look, wanting her to continue. "Never mind." She said, averting her gaze. Zero sighed mentally. Ichiru, the third in their group, was the only one who had bothered to share his own deep thoughts and feelings.

* * *

"**But the thought, doesn't it scare you?" Asked ten year old Ichiru. "They're really vicious, vampires. But don't you think some would be nice?" He added curiously, brushing his silver hair out of his eyes.**

**Yumi and Zero shrugged, staring blankly out of boredom at the off white carpet of Yumi's bedroom.**

"**It's so confusing, having to choose a side. On one hand, vampires are evil, blood-sucking beasts. But on the other, some could be kind of…I don't know. Lost in this world? Yumi, what do you think?"**

"**Um…" Her eyes darkened in thoughtfulness. She stayed silent for a while, noticing that Ichiru was still waiting for an answer, she finally spoke. "I don't think vampires can be good. Their form is merely a mask, shielding them, hiding behind the human race." She finished, her voice ringing with a bitter edge.**

"**I agree with Yumi," Zero said immediately.**

"**Of course you would! You two agree on everything, but do we have to hunt them all down?" He pressed, turning to his best friend. **

"**I think we do," Yumi replied bluntly.

* * *

  
**

It was dark; all Yumi heard was the soft breathing from Zero's slumber.

Kuran Kaname made his way to the dorm room, dead leaves crunched beneath his feet. He hated biting people. He was against creating Ex-Humans; that was his deranged Uncle's dream: Kuran Rido.

Yumi paced patiently-- consumed in thought-- from one side to the other, careful not to wake Zero as she did so. She stopped abruptly, finding herself merely inches from Kaname's broad shoulder, suddenly appearing in the darkness. Yumi held down a gasp, meeting his crimson gaze with her signature strong glare. Under the small skirt of her uniform Yumi drew two knives, each reaching the length of just above her elbow. The blades were sharpened to perfection, gleaming radiantly in the moonlight shining through the closed curtains. A sapphire jewel separated the long blade from the shorter hilt. Along the blade of the knife that was held in her right hand the name was engraved in elegant writing:_ Immortal. _

She stayed absolutely still, waiting for Kaname to make the first move. With amazing speed Kaname knocked the knives out of her hands. _No one's disarmed me before; even a high class vampire couldn't unarm me! _The metal clanged loudly against the hardwood floors, waking Zero.

"Kuran," he spat as he jumped out of his bed, snatching _Bloody Rose_ from his bedside table. He couldn't attack Kuran, as much as he would like to because he knew why the pureblood was here. And it was a magical contract that prevented Zero from killing him. Kaname's blood ran within his veins, still fresh and separate from his own. And although he hated that very thought, he couldn't kill the pureblood that saved him from destruction.

"I'm sorry Yumiko-san; it's not up to me. It's just the way things are done." Kaname said in a sad tone so she could understand his situation.

Zero watched helplessly from the sidelines. He couldn't interfere. _She was your best friend, screw the contract. _Thought Zero. Contradicting himself; he thought angrily. _Why can't I, just kill him!? I can't touch the pureblood that saved me, I can't physically attack him._

Zero's teeth gritted together as his jaw locked into place. Zero, frustrated with himself, continued to watch the horror scene.

Kaname grasped her, firm around her shoulders. But she was determined; Yumi struggled and tried to drive her body in the opposite way, to separate her from the pureblood. Kuran's grip slid to her waist, becoming much tighter. Yumi couldn't move. Kaname's fangs brushed against the surface of her neck, sinking shallowly into her soft porcelain skin.

_What is this? _Thought Kaname as blood tricked its way into his dry mouth. _This taste, is so sweet and yet not sickeningly so. Her scent is intoxicating, matching the scent of jasmine flowers and roses. _Kaname drove his fangs deeper into her neck, increasing the flow of the crimson liquid. _Her blood, it's so desirable. It's ... TOO MUCH! _

At that very moment Kaname tore his fangs violently from her neck when he realized Yumi was becoming weaker within his grasp. With what strength she possessed, Yumi separated herself from him listlessly. Her hand rose to her neck. She lumbered backwards, glaring with hurt, angry and weak eyes. Her legs couldn't support her any longer, and she fell. Zero caught her with his arm, cradling her gently. His eyes were wide at the bloody mess. Speechless, he continued to stare down at Yumi, who was left bordering on the state of unconsciousness and bleeding in his arms.

Blood dripped onto Zero's sleeve and Yumi's silver locks. Zero inhaled the tempting aroma and glared angrily at Kaname, waiting for him to speak.

"Kiryu," Kaname's voice was suddenly dry and cracking slightly at the sight of the injured woman, an unfamiliar sensation stung behind his eyelids. This was torture in his eyes, Yumi wincing in the pain of her transformation made his decision quick and easy.

Kaname suddenly dragged his fang over his wrist and, kneeling by Yumiko, he held his wrist by her mouth. Her lack of strength forced Kaname to slip a couple of drops into her open mouth and down her burning throat.

Kaname felt satisfied, that he'd eased her pain as he watched her eyes close into unconsciousness. "Kiryu," he continued. "Our debt is settled." Zero's cold glare remained in place as he carried Yumi to the bed in his arms, only slightly nodding to acknowledge the great sacrifice that had been made on Yumi's behalf.

The pureblood exited the Sun Dorms silently.

Kaname listened to the subtle breeze tossing teasingly about his dark hair. The crisp cold air whipped at his face and made dead leaves scurry about the ground, as he made his way back to class, the taste of Yumiko's blood fresh upon the tip of his tongue.


	3. Questioning You

**Hey there everyone! BlackenedRose13 here with an update! My greatest apologies for the long delay. Very long delay, it's actually been over a year since I have updated this fic. I hope that never happens again, and that I get PLENTY, PLENTY and PLENTY of reviews. Yes, I don't care how early it is, just click that green button, all the way down there. And write a brief comment. I hope to update again soon, I am getting better an better at writing, so my AMAZING new beta doesn't have to work as hard. ;)  
Also, from this point forward, I hope to use...in a way...."themed" chapter titles, that will revolve around the title of the fic (Hunting You if you've forgotten). :D See you all soon! Please review!**

**Dedicated to: My little sister, and great beta!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3:_ Questioning You_

_I wanted to scream out of pain and agony. A searing sensation of abruptly ignited flames rippled over me in a wave, and the throbbing gradually became more intense. The suffering I was enduring was unlike any of the pain I'd experienced during missions or training…and a hell of a lot worse than that time I fell from a tree when I was younger. I didn't even know it was possible for pain to be not only crushing, but stinging, aching, and throbbing all at the same time. And as if it couldn't possibly get any worse, my chest was suddenly engulfed with a dull ache…as though my heart had been submerged in ice. The omitted fog from the frozen crystals spread through my veins and arteries, freezing my slowly numbing body from the inside, out. And finally…as my breathing slowed, and a darkness clouded before my eyes…I realized what exactly it was I was feeling. _

_Lifeless._

Awakening abruptly from the unexpectedly terrifying nightmare she'd just had, Yumiko quickly threw her body into a sitting position upon the bed…hands instinctively seeking out her neck and chest to check for a pulse or heartbeat. Judging by how the muscle was pumping steadily against her rib cage, eliciting a soothing echo within her body, the young woman assumed it was safe to say she was still plenty alive. And steadily, as she came to realize this, Yumiko's breathing began to even out, before she rubbed her tired eyes with the pads of her fingers.

Blinking a few times, the young woman's eyes slowly adjusted to light being emitted by the rays of the setting sun shining through the window across from her, as she gave a soft yawn and stretched her stiff arms and legs. It took her a moment to realize she was perched upon a green comforter which harbored several wrinkles from where her body had laid, before realization quickly dawned over her mind, and her thoughts slowly caught up to her.

_This isn't my room….it's Zero's… _Yumiko rapidly processed, eyes widening minutely as her gaze quickly scanned the expanse of the room searching for the irritable prefect, before they finally rested on the glass mirror that was located opposite the teen's bed.

Beams of fading sunlight elicited a small glare upon the reflective surface as clouds parted away from the sun, allowing it a momentary lapse of proper visage, before quickly shielding the bright orb once more, allowing Yumiko to finally catch a glimpse of her reflection.

And instantaneously, at seeing the change which had occurred, a small gasp of disbelief and astonishment escaped between her parted lips.

The alterations in her appearance were not _that _apparent…but enough for her to have taken immediate notice of, as memories of the previous night came back to her in a flood, and her emotions began to swarm wildly within her mind.

Anger boiled inside her as water did over a blazing stove as the young beauty gritted her teeth in frustration, tearing her eyes away from the slightly changed reflection which taunted her beneath the glass.

Yumiko stared blankly at the door in front of her instead, willing her eyes to not linger on the physical evidence of what exactly had happened, as her mind quickly deduced what she'd feared had occurred.

_Vampire….it really did happen after all. _She hissed internally, shakily raising a hand to her neck, only to have it meet with the soft, cottony material of a bandage covering the bite she undoubtedly had received.

A vicious snarl curved her slightly plumper lips, as the woman slammed her fist multiple times into the green blanket she sat upon, silently chastising her own carelessness.

_How could I have let this happen?! How could I be turned into the beast I despise the most; be turned into the beast that I KILL for a living?! _She thought angrily, digging her now elegantly shaped nails into the comforter.

Attempting vainly to maintain her fury, Yumiko breathed deep, calming breaths to ease her anticipated rage. As thoughts continued to toss about her mind, she laid her head against the soft pillow of Zero's bed. Her silver hair fanned out across the mattress as she lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling in a perpetual state of disbelief.

The anger gradually drained out of her, being replaced by a sort of numbness which the girl welcomed as she turned her head to the side. On the wooden side table was a glass of water, and a messily scribbled note, which Yumiko reluctantly sat up on her elbow to pick up and read…already dreading what she knew would be written down.

'_Yumiko, ´_ it read, _'I have gone to attend prefect duties, on the table is a box of blood tablets, and you can keep them. Take some with the water.-Zero.'_

Drifting her eyes upwards, Yumiko found a small, flat red box perched precariously upon the table, and sliding it open, she glanced disdainfully at the small white pills it contained.

Having been born a human, Yumiko found herself slightly appalled at the thought of taking blood tablets. After all, who would have guessed that one day, Yumiko, one of the youngest vampire hunters in the association, would become the very creature she lived to destroy? It was preposterous. And wrinkling her nose in disgust about the very thought of even trying the fake blood, the girl began to close the box. She once more placed a hand upon her slender throat, wordlessly noting to herself that she had not yet developed any craving for the crimson liquid newborns tended to crave, before rising herself in a full sitting position. Her lean legs hung over the edge of the bed as her feet rested lightly against the floor of Zero's room, before she muffled one more gentle yawn and rose from the mattress.

Yumi reluctantly placed the case of blood tablets in her pocket after once again stretching her tired limbs as she began to prepare for whatever was to come; and then felt her skirt to see if her knives were still in their holder. As luck seemed to have it for her lately, they weren't…and so the young hunter began searching the room, eventually finding the anti-vampire weapons lying upon a chair near Zero's desk.

She absentmindedly admired the artfully sculpted handles which gleamed exquisitely, even in the diminishing sunlight, the polished handles of shining silver carved intricately into the shape of a dragon, its mouth spitting out the gently curved blade. Small sapphires took the place of the dragon's eyes as she slipped the weapon, Immortal, back into its carrying case and grabbed her black bag from the corner of the room. Without looking in the mirror, for fear of having to literally face what she had now become, Yumiko left the room, and proceeded to leave the boys dorms with the same stream-like grace of which she had entered it.

* * *

"Please! Stay back!" Yuuki shouted in a loud voice, as she dug her heels into the ground pushing back the crazed fan-girls as she did every night. In a loss of one versus fifty-plus girls, Yuuki was shoved forward toward the majestic gates as the Day Class girls swarmed like hungry mosquitoes around the entrance to the Moon Dorms. And beyond exhausted, the chairman's daughter released a tired sigh.

"Idol-senpai!" One girl squealed in her high pitched voice, which carried over the dense crowd of young ladies as they stood waiting for the elites to exit their dorms.

"Shiki-senpai!" another group of girls shrieked in excitement; their eyes sparkling with amazement, as they went on the tips of their toes to peek over the heads of the girls in front of them.

Spreading her arms like wings, Yuuki stood firmly blocking the Day Class students from the gates, yelling vainly for them to calm down.

"It's way past the curfew for Day Class students! Please returns to your dorms at once!" she tried when she realized her first warning had resulted in nothing.

One particular brunette stepped up to the smaller girl, vexation clearly written across her shard features as her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Out of the way you prefect!" She demanded. "They're coming out soon! We just want to see them for a little while before class!" she continued, earning cheers from the enthusiastic females who whole-heartedly agreed with her, as Yuuki hunched over in defeat.

_I can't keep them away by myself…_she thought honestly. _I'm…alone. _The girl added sadly to her thoughts.

Unfortunately she did not have long to brood over how she was possibly going to handle her fellow students that night, as she was taken abruptly out of her thoughts when the brassy sound of gates opening caught her undivided attention.

Her glance immediately traveled to the gates, as her eyes settled upon the group of standing elites; the most beautiful, elegant, and poised people throughout the campus. The Night Class, reserved for excelled students, whose true identity remained a secret to the school.

With a smug expression and a light chuckle Aido began with his usual antics.

"Hello there ladies!" he called out jovially, tossing his golden hair for effect as he then asked with a mischievous twinkle in his deep blue irises: "Was it I that appeared in your dreams last night?"

Proceeding to smile devilishly at the crowd of girls they all responded in unison,

"You were! You were!"

Aido allowed a smirk to play on his lips, as he glanced deviously at the petite prefect, before returning his attention to the other girls fawning over the Night Class.

"Well, tonight I will have to take a short-cut and appear in Yuuki's dreams!"

He announced uninhibitedly, grinning cunningly at once more succeeding in giving the small brunette a difficult time. _Ha-ha, Yuuki-san shall dream about me tonight, _he joked mentally. He did his signature point towards Yuuki, who stood with an aloof expression on her face when she was caught off guard as an uproar of protests and complaints exploded behind her.

"Why is it always Cross!?" The majority of them questioned in a rather irritated tone, sending death glares at the prefect in front of them. Wide-eyed; Yuuki began to protest against Aido's actions herself.

"Hang- on, Aido-senpai!" Though as she finished the quick retort of a question, a wave of girls pushed forward and toppled Yuuki.

Falling, Yuuki expected her face to be encountered with the stone ground; and as she braced herself for the oncoming pain, it surprised her to feel an arm wrap itself around her thin waist, catching her before she collided with the cement beneath her. She opened her eyes, which she had closed due to her assumption of falling face first, and deeply embarrassed that someone had to rescue her; Yuuki rushed out of her saviors' arms and turned around. She bowed low at her waist, her short hair cascading down her face, hiding her innocent chocolate brown eyes from sight.

"Excuse me!" She panicked in a high pitched voice. "Kaname-senpa-" Rising from her bow, it was astonishing to see that her savior was not who she expected it to be. By the time of her realization, Zero had begun to raise himself from the kneeling position he had taken, and drew himself to full height. With his traditional apathetic expression in place, he asked nonchalantly,

"Just what are you doing?"

And Yuuki noted briefly that he looked the same as always, his back slouched lazily, and a blank expression adorning his face. Surprised to see him, the prefect stared with her mouth slightly open as the girls behind her broke out into a series of comments.

"No way! It's Kiryu Zero!" One student exclaimed to another.

"Things have been so much calmer without him around." Yuuki heard another female harshly whisper in a shocked tone.

Choosing to force their voices away from her mind as she began to drift into thought, Yuuki slowly realized she had many things that she needed to say…but due to her inability to voice them then and there, she reluctantly bit them back.

The Night Class stared at her confusedly, expecting an explanation for the worried and panicked expression on the young girl's face.

"Um…." She began hesitantly. Her gaze drifted downwards to the ground, as her thoughts continued to race. _I need to say so many things. Has your wound gotten better Zero? What happened when I wasn't there….when Hiou Shizuka's dress was found empty? And…has that fiery passion been smothered? _She finally thought, remembering an image of which Zero's eyes had been flooded with the color of blood.

"Listen up you!" Came Zero's annoyed voice as he walked past her, toward the Day Class students. "All of you get back to your dorms!" He shouted over the loudly held conversations.

Yuuki's hair swayed gently, as it would in a breeze, when he walked passed her. The girl's voices became loud again in Yuuki's ears.

_I have so many questions. _She pondered as she turned towards her peers in the Day Class. _I feel crushed by their weight. But…_Her thoughts trailed off endlessly, her puzzled mind giving her a mild head ache. Yuuki was met with the back of Zero, who was continuing on dispersing the crowd of people. He stood unaffected by their protests and comments of 'No!' and 'You pervert!'

"Zero," she muttered quietly, surprising even herself with the meekness of her voice, as she then hesitated to continue when the silver haired prefect looked back at her. Gradually, a smile took the place of her previous expression, as she decided against questioning her friend when he clearly didn't need that at the moment, and instead she said something else entirely.

"Welcome home," her soft voice drifted over to him, her heart-warming eyes portraying gratitude, relief, and gentleness. Little to her knowledge, the Night Class began to move around her towards the classrooms.

Zero let out an unheard gasp, as he looked deeply into Yuuki's large eyes. "I'm back," he said quietly, as the Night Class moved around him. Though, one last Night Class member lingered near the gates, his dark colored eyes glaring menacingly at Zero. A mild breeze picked up, and Zero glared harshly back at the pureblood. The atmosphere they both created was eerily tense. _Kuran Kaname…_Zero thought coldly.

* * *

Yumiko walked briskly on the empty pathways throughout the elegant academy. Occasionally she would see a few students heading reluctantly towards the dorms, gossiping merrily to one another. Yumi easily ignored them, and continued on her path towards the office building, her intention being to see the Chairman.

"E-excuse me." She heard, as someone tapped her shoulder from behind. Turning swiftly, she saw two girls and one boy, Day Class students. The female that had addressed her stared at her with large, hopeful, adoring eyes. She squealed to the girl next to her. "See! She does belong with the Night Class!" The male standing behind the squealing student stared at Yumiko with cunning olive green eyes. He swayed his long black hair to the side with a turn of his head, and gave Yumi a small smile of which she didn't return.

_Am I really that much like them? My appearance, how much has it changed!? Do I emit the same aura as those blood sucking monsters?! _Appalled, Yumiko held a distant expression on her face.

"So are you new here?" Asked the male. Yumiko was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by the question, and answered with a nod. Yumiko was never a very social person, and though she didn't mind company, she found it unnecessary at most points and preferred instead to keep a small circle of close friends.

"Oh! Then you probably don't know that Night Class students wear a white uniform!" Said the other girl excitedly, who was vastly shorter than Yumiko. "Um…what happened to your neck?" Asked the same girl. With sudden speed, Yumiko's hand flew up to her neck, as she mentally scolded herself for not taking off the fabric bandage.

Thinking quickly, Yumiko responded simply enough with, "I was…putting on my necklace, and there was a sharp point on the chain from where the tag had been. It gave me a slight cut. And, I am in fact, a Day Class student." _Though, that might just change, won't it?_ A small voice in the back of her head remarked sardonically.

However, at realized the validity of what the sarcastic little voice had just reminded her of, Yumiko barely managed to contain a frown, as she muttered,

"Excuse me; I have an appointment with the Chairman."

She was still beyond pissed that she'd allowed herself to become the very thing she hated…and suddenly hearing the new change to her voice only added to her bitterness. It seemed almost more….lustrous, and calming than before. Turning quickly, Yumi proceeded to walk down the path, not looking behind her at the curious gazes of the Day Class Students who stared after her retreating form.

She soon found herself at the entrance of the Chairman's office, staring blankly at the two oak, double doors with polished golden handles as she knocked briskly on one of the doors three times, before inviting herself in.

Entering the Chairman's office, she immediately found the man looking outside with a cup, of what appeared to be tea, steaming in his hands. The dirty-blonde haired man seemed to be unaware of her presence altogether, for he continued to look vacantly outside the window.

Before she could announce her presence, Kaien spoke.

"I was not anticipating a visit from you this evening, Yumiko-chan," he said calmly before taking a small sip of his tea. "Though, it is always pleasant to see one of my lovely students be so keen on seeing me!" He beamed, with a smile so large on his face that Yumiko could count nearly all of his teeth. Though, as fast as it had come, his childish expression vanished.

Kaien hid his golden eyes behind the glare of his glasses, but Yumiko could tell his gaze was cast downwards.

"I assume that, that bandage around your neck is no modern accessory, correct?" He questioned seriously.

"You would be right in assuming that, Headmaster Cross." She replied calmly. "I assume you know what has happened then?" Yumiko stated carefully, wondering if he really did know that she had been changed into a vampire. He gestured for her to take a seat in one of the two chairs opposite his desks as he sat in his majestic, leather chair and placed the white mug he'd been holding on the oak table.

"Nothing goes on in this academy, which I do not know of," he explained, pulling the cup of tea closer to him. "Though, transferring you to the Night Class would not require much work, being a hunter I highly doubt you'd want that," the Chairman then added, looking at the silver-haired girl who nodded in agreement. "However, I think…."

_He's second guessing himself! _Thought an urgent voice in Yumiko's head. _I might end up in the Night Class?! That would be horrible! I can't stand them to any point. They're all arrogant, ignorant, monsters! _

"You see Yumiko-chan; I created a Night Class for a reason. To separate the vampires from the humans. If I begin to let so many vampires in the Day Class, then not only would I be putting the humans at risk, but also the council would not approve. And, the purpose of another distinguished class would be pointless," Kaien stated sadly. Glancing up, he saw Yumiko's small expressions of dislike, disgust, and astonishment before a long period of uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"Chairman," Yumiko started, unsure of how to continue her sentence. "There is no point in trying to lie to you, so I won't. To put it simply, I'm telling you right now, that putting me in the Night Class would be a big mistake. I despise every single one of those leeches, regardless of whether or not you and everyone else seem to love them…and I will undoubtedly kill them off one by one if you decide it's a good idea to have me learn alongside them. So take a moment and really think of what you're suggesting here, sir," Yumiko's voice was undeniably cold, frigid almost. The Chairman's steaming cup of tea was cooled due to the icy aura the girl emitted.

Kaien did not bother showing his disapproval for the girl's hatred of the vampire race…quite used to it having raised Zero. And instead, he contemplated what she had truthfully told him, his chin resting in his hand, as he gazed seriously at the desk.

"Hmm," he hummed to himself, taking off his glasses and placing them on the oak surface. Yumiko took the rare opportunity to examine the ex-Hunter's honey colored orbs, which showed little of what thoughts were actually going through his mind at the moment, as a smirk quickly adorned his face, and he once more spoke.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" he began, his smirk transforming into another bright smile. "In exchange for me allowing you to stay in the Day Class, you help out with the disciplinary committee. It's not too tough a job, and Zero and my beloved daughter Yuuki will be able to help!"

Thinking his idea to be brilliant in its own right as Kaien glanced to down only to see Yumi's un-amused expression; Cross decided he needed a little extra persuasion.

"Oh well, it's your loss. I'll just pull out your measurements and have the rest of your uniforms be in white. And you'll need a new dorm. Maybe I'll call Kaname-kun and he can show you all around the Moon Dorms," the older man continued to drawl on, and just as he went to pick up the receiver and call the uniform shippers, Yumiko slammed her hand down on the phone, causing Kaien to hear only a dull dial tone.

"You'll take the job then Yumi-mi?" he said sweetly, batting his eyelashes in victory. He rested his chin on the back of his hands playfully, gazing innocently at the temperamental teenage hunter.

"Fine, I'll take the damn job," the young woman hissed through gritted teeth. _Yumi-mi, what the heck is with this guy? He's a total nut job_. She thought honestly.

"What do I have to do?" she asked while retreating her hand from the phone.

"Well, it's a few things really. Patrolling, guarding, arranging, inspecting, and the list will continue. How about you shadow Yuuki or Zero this evening, and they can show you what it's all about!" he offered to her, while he opened the upper right drawer in which he retrieved the white band.

Yumiko nodded in agreement, it was just past curfew for the Day Class students. Although it wasn't the most ideal job to take on, she was thankful Kaien would allow her the opportunity to stay in the Day Class, and bowing briefly in appreciation, Yumiko turned to leave for the door.

"Oh wait! Yumi-mi!" the Chairman suddenly yelled loudly, his arms flailing madly in the air. "It's an emergency, I need your help!"

Putting herself to a full stop, Yumiko turned around completely to see the Chairman miserably failing at tying a bow in his apron that was festively designed with kittens. He pouted childishly. "Can you tie this in a nice big bow for me? I want to pick some flowers!"


	4. Awakening You

**Authors Note: Uhm hi, I wont keep you for long. Just another chapter...yeah I know it's freakishly delayed but I haven't really been into VK all that much. I've stopped following it to be quite honest. However, for whatever reason it occurred to me how to go about this again. I realize that writing a chapter wouldn't take that long and I had a pure craving to write something. So here it goes.**

**_Note, please do read._: I didn't have a beta for this so reviews on how I'm doing are pretty much necessary. And dear my old beta: where are you? I've been trying to get in touch but it hasn't been working out (obviously). Well, here it goes...please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK- some dialogue was directly driven from the anime and is therefore not mine.**

_Thoughts_

Regular Text

**Normally indicated flashback or dream sequence.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Awakening You_

The golden sun was barely visible through the thickly woven trees, it's streak of color ebbing away as it continued to sink beyond the western horizon. The sky was shaded eloquently with an ocean blue, it was still relatively light outside. Yumiko inhaled the crisp air, taking note of all the essences around her, which she would not have been able to notice before. The aroma of cherry blossoms was faint in the air as well as the fall leaves and short blades of emerald grass. The freshness of the air was the epitome of autumn and a bit arid. Her great inhale turned into a regretful and troubled sigh. _What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

"Choppity- chop!" He chirped cheerfully as he drew his rusting gardening scissors to another flower stem. The flower was pink and had broad open petals inviting the Chairman to take a blissful whiff of its even-more- so heavenly aroma. He chuckled to himself and admired the placid scene. He closed his eyes and buried his nose into the flower, absorbing the pleasurable smell.

A dim click of shoes on the stone pavement drew the Chairman out of his little trance; out of the corner of his honey-glazed eye he could see a tall stature with long, flowing onyx hair. He reverted to his flower, drawing it away from his nose as the figure came closer and closer. The man passed behind him, his stretched shadow rippled across the blooming flower bed.

"Good work!" He called after him. The man, Yagari, came to a halt. His hands were characteristically stuck in his pockets, his long strides and slumped back signaling exhaustion and nonchalance. He peeked over his shoulder; he saw the former hunter still on his knees, a pale pink flower in his hand. "You only had to work with the Day Class today, right?" Said the Chairman in a conversational tone. The glare on his glasses cloaked his eyes, his mouth was plain and unbent. The expression on his face was nonexistent.

"Right," replied Yagari frankly. A imitative expression being worn on his face. He wheeled around and faced the steadily dimming sky. Etched lightly into his face was an emotion between anguish and anger. "Zero has come back...hasn't he?"

The Chairman brought the flower back up to his face again, he observed down at the soil with a knit in his brow. "I doubted that information would slip by you." He said, his conversational tones long abandoned. He stood up, the bare flower still in his slender hand's grapple. "You want to ask: How did Kiryu return after declining to that level, no?" He finished in a concluding tone. Yagari did not press the matter further.

"And Yumiko?" Touga asked, yes, he knew of the little hunters fate. His hand grazed lightly over the metal plate which covered his eye. The Hunters Association was tightly knit. Everyone knew everyone else, particularly when serving in the same unit of location. He had a certain fondness for the hunter, she being a good friend of his favorite apprentice.

The air surrounding the men suddenly became very tense. "She made her own choice, it was noble." Commented the Chairman unsure and in a quiet voice.

"Noble... right." Scoffed Yagari. "Just another hunter which the association is going to put on their death list. No doubt her parents are going to be on that list as well. Hunter's aren't meant to be noble."

The Chairman sighed. "It was noble, yes. It was something good." He said again in a tone which could be identified as self reassurance.

Yagari smirked at the knowledgeable man. "Even though I'm a hunter, supposedly gathering information on you, an ex-hunter, there are still so many things I do not know about you." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "However, that apron is something I cannot ignore."

"Eh?" Exclaimed the Chairman performing a small pirouette for Yagari Touga to see all sides of his elaborately decorated and rather feminine kitten apron. "But, it's so adorable!"

* * *

Yumiko continued to wander on the old stone pathways of the academy. She spotted a petite girl standing on the balcony in a serene trance-like state. From her distance she could tell it was Yuuki gazing up blankly at the moon. Slowly Yumiko made her way to join her; she stood on the other side of the balcony in silence. The wind tossed their hair lightly, it had grown dark by this point and the moon was dim above them .Clouds passed through the moons vision of the Earth. Yuuki remained oblivious to her sudden company as peered up to the moon pensive but with determined eyes. Yumiko followed Yuuki's wide-eyed gaze.

Yumi was vaguely aware of the academies happenings before her arrival. Hio Shizuka, the pure-blood Vampire Princess, came to the school falsifying as another disciple. Hio Shizuka was the delirious demon who had exterminated Zero's family as well as turning him into a vampire. Yumiko gritted her teeth at the thought. Her hunter background made her bias; she abhorred vampires.

She detested herself.

Shaking the dark thoughts from her mind, her eyes were drawn from the crescent moon back to the silent brunette. "Yuuki-chan," she said quietly, the wind carrying her soft voice. The short girl turned to her.

"Yumiko-chan, what're you doing here?" Asked Yuuki curiously. She walked over to join the tall silver-haired girl.

"I've been made a guardian, I was hoping you could instruct me on what to do." Said Yumiko formally. She and Yuuki were on good, respectful terms. Were they friends? No, however, they both had one common foundation... a certain silver-haired male.

Yuuki broke out into a playful smile her eyes closing slightly as her full lips pulled back and dimples appeared onto her cheeks. "That's great Yumiko-chan! I'm glad, now we will have less work to do at night. Come, let's find Zero and we can divide up the campus." She tugged lightly on Yumi's hand and pulled her down the stairs and into a dimly lit hall.

"Our main job is to protect the classes. We make sure that no one is out past curfew!" Explained Yuuki who led the way down the hall. She came to an abrupt stop as she spotted Zero walking steadily down the same passageway. Briefly forgetting that Yumiko was there she sped up into a sprint and clapped her hand on the back of Zero's head.

"Here we go! I've been doing all this guardian work all by myself for the past week. It's about time you start doing your half. I'm going to make you work extra, extra hard tonight," she teased with a big smile on her face and her index finger point at him in a mock scolding manner.

Rubbing the back of his neck from the faint pain, Zero regained his full height. "Jeez, you really..." he growled in a peeved tone. His phrase trailed off as another figure joined Yuuki's side. Zero gazed harshly at her, not out of anger but more regret. His lips formed into a thin line as he saw the new born vampire stand in front of him.

"Also, Yumiko has joined us as guardian. Now we can divide up the grounds or maybe has a rotating schedule for shifts. Then at least one of us can get some sleep." Yuuki smiled brightly, unaware of the silent exchange occurring between the old friends who towered above her.

Zero's amethystine eyes were infused to the border with swirls of melancholy emotion. _All my fault..._he couldn't help but think. _It's all my fault you've become like this Yumi. It's all my fault because I drank damn Kuran Kaname's blood out of my own reasons and you had to pay for my stupidity. Yumiko...I'm so sorry._. His eyes lowered to her long, pale neck where a bandage was feebly hidden by her hair._ So, so sorry._ He gazed back into her eyes which were obscured by her eye lids. She looked down, partly in shame and partly because she could not endure the expression in his eyes. The regret and pity stabbed at her hunter pride. It reminded her of how much had really fluctuated within her.

Zero reached out his hand to touch Yumiko's soft hair. It was like sheets of silky steel between his fingers. Yumiko looked up at him, her eyes radiating sadness and hatred. Zero's mouth opened but the environment around them dissolved as the Chairman's yell penetrated through the air instantly like a steak. He stopped in front of them, his hands were balled up into fists and he bounced in feverishness.

"Kurenai Maria has awakened! She has opened her eyes!"

* * *

Zero rushed through the hall, his long legs carrying him quicker down the passageway. Yumi was close on his tail, the Chairman and Yuuki a few paces behind her. Grasping hold of the gold painted handle he jerked the door open only to be winded by the rushed embrace of a lilac-haired girl.

Yumiko caught up with him quickly, the stench of pure-blood vampire becoming more and more prominent with each stride. She saw the young girl grasp Zero around the mid-section. Rambling quickly as she stared up into his eyes.

"Ichiru-Chan!" She exclaimed happily. Yumiko's eyes suddenly widened. _Ichiru...Kiryu Ichiru. _She knew the name and a pang against her heart caused her to zone out of the surrounding happenings.

_Ichiru, Zero's twin brother. He...he must be alive. I thought he died soon after the attack, he was weak. Always ill. No one ever mentioned him surviving after the attack, then again they didn't mention Zero. Zero... Why isn't Ichiru here with him? Why aren't they together? What has happened? _Her brain went into over drive; Yumi was sure it would spill out of her ears in a mushy pink substance. Just days ago she found that her childhood friend was indeed alive after many years of lost contact, and now Ichiru. Yumiko vividly recalled their first encounter. The meeting which began the falling domino train.

**The hall was decorated extravagantly, black silk banners draped elegantly from one marble white pillar to the next. Hunters gathered in the middle of the hall, drinks and meager sups in hand. The room was filled with pleasant chatter. A young girl entered the hall with her small family, instantly pleased with how the shining chandelier in the middle of the room gleamed brilliantly. **

**"Eh, Yumi. There are some children your age over there. Why don't you go play?" Her mother suggested in a polite tone as Yumiko's father began talking mindfully with another man with shaggy silver hair. Their laughter boomed and Yumiko nodded. She made her way over to a corner where a few children were chasing each other in circles. **

**She saw a boy sitting on the ground, staring up at the running kids. He had measurable silver hair and was dressed finely in a child suit and tie. **

**"Hi!" She greeted enthusiastically. The boy looked up at her with a bright smile. He greeted her and she sat down next to him. **

**"I like your dress," he said to her in a quiet, shy voice. He sniffed, his nose having a tinge of red to his otherwise fair skin. Yumiko's dress was maroon and made of velvet. It had puffed sleeves which exaggerated her small shoulders, it poofed around her knees and was soft to the touch. **

**"Thanks! My Mommy picked it out for me." She replied with a grin. She sat and looked at the other boys playing vampire hunter in the corner. "Wouldn't you rather be playing? You seem bored." She stated bluntly, wrinkling her nose in distaste of not being entertained. **

**However, the boy just shook his head and let out a cough into his sleeve. "I'm too sick to play." He shrugged but smiled weakly at her.**

**"Oh," said Yumi in a little sad tone. But suddenly she smiled brightly, "I'll sit here with you! That was you won't be bored." The boy looked at her, shock being the prominent expression on his face.**

**"Really? Don't you want to play?" He asked her in disbelief. But Yumiko shook her head fiercely, her small bob of silver hair splashing across her face. **

**"I want to sit with my friend." She giggled and leaned against the wall as the boy smiled out of shyness. After a few silent moments Yumiko noticed her Mother beckoning for her from across the room. "I'll be right back!" She announced, running towards her Mother.**

**"...very nice to meet you, this is my daughter Yumiko." Her father introduced her to the same man he was talking with before. His wife had joined him, she was extremely beautiful in Yumiko's eyes. She had light blonde hair and big blue eyes. Clearly a hunter, she was fit and held onto the hand of a boy with silver hair. "Yumiko," started her Father in a soft tone. "This is Kiryu Zero. He's of your age and the son of one of my friends." He said. **

**"Hello again!" Chirped Yumiko who smiled brightly. The adults chuckled and Zero sent her a small wave with a rather confused look oh his face.**

**"You two go off an play now, dinner won't be served for a little while." Said Yumiko's Mother. Yumiko grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him along side her breaking into a little run. **

**"Come on, let's go back to our corner. You know you ran pretty fast to get to your parents before I got to mine. Maybe you're feeling better already!" She said happily. She slowed as she approached the corner, Zero's hand still within her own. She looked at the boy who sat in the corner and then the one who stood behind her and became perplexed. They had the same light lavender eyes, gleaming moonlight hair and young, slim build. "There's two of you!"**

**The sick boy chuckled a little as he watched the girl in the maroon dress rapidly glance from one twin to the other. "This is my twin brother, Zero. I'm Ichiru." He said softly.**

**Yumiko threw her arms up in happiness and slung them around both the boys who had to duck to compensate for her lack in height. She was smiling brightly and giggling extensively in a carefree manner. "Now we can all be best friends! Like, the Three Musketeers!" **

_Like the Three Musketeers, _Yumiko thought with a hint of sarcasm. She felt anger and longing pulse through her body though her exterior remained stoic. Anger because she felt so distant from Zero, and even more so from Ichiru. Anger because their friendship failed... a long time ago. And longing because she wished it could all go back to normal, back to when they were young and carefree.

Yumiko was drawn out of her thoughts as Kurenai Maria rushed up from her bed and grabbed the front of Zero's jacket. She was considerably small and barely reached past Zero's elbows. He stared down at her in shock as she spoke desperately up to him, her voice filled with urgency.

"Zero-kun! Although you were the one that killed her, I don't think Shizuka-sama holds anything against you!"

"Now, now," called the Chairman in a soothing and paternal voice. "Calm down. If you keep this up your health may suffer. Get some rest Maria-san." He said softly as he gently directed Kurenai away from Zero and towards the bed.

"But-" Yuuki was prepared to interject. _But Zero didn't kill Hiou Shizuka. He's innocent! _Her mind screamed. Though the Chairman interrupted her by saying how Maria was in need of some sleep. He slung his arm around his daughter and they walked slowly out the wooden door.

"We'll let you relax, you too Zero-kun, Yumiko-san. Sleep well," he bade over his shoulder as he and Yuuki proceeded down the hall. The clicks of their shoes on the hardwood floors decrescendo into nothingness within a matter of moments. Zero and Yumi intended to follow suit and were halfway out the door.

"Wait! Zero-kun, Yumiko-san!" She yelled after them, her tone dripping with desperation. "Please, wait." They both turned around to look at down at her. "I want you two to be the ones who I tell what really happened..."

"What?" Muttered Zero, confusion evident in his voice. He peered down at her questionably. She was hesitant to continue and took a large breath, summoning all her courage.

"On that evening, the Kiyru's were just a pawn. They were just a pawn to prevent the true culprit from being exposed! The man Shizuka-sama loved was an ex-human but he was no where near falling to a Level E. The man behind it all was the person that Shizuka-sama wanted eliminated!" Maria cried out. Zero clutched his head in pain as gory images flooded like waves through his mind. His mind felt as though it was splitting in half, his temples pounding across the front of his skull like madmen.

"Zero!" Yumiko cried, supporting his weight so he wouldn't topple over from the extreme pain in his head. He gritted his teeth from crying out, his ears were covered to soothe his head to no avail. His eyes were sealed shut as his head rested ov Maria yelled louder, tears welling up in her eyes for the importance of what she was saying.

" That culprit has a plot, a terrible plot with the both of you entwined within his chains. He is the true enemy of all pure-blood vampires and you both! "

_Our true...enemy. _

_

* * *

_

**Note: Again, I didn't have beta for this. Please kindly point out how I'm doing and what to improve on. My main weakness would be grammar, I tried to keep it relatively simple but even that is a bit tricky for me. _Reviews are necessary_, I'll try to start updating again. ****Though if I don't get enough feedback I don't know if I'll be able to. Thank you for your patience. **

**Please review with love. :)  
**


	5. Facing You

**Authors Note: Wow, another chapter in about a month. I'm progressively getting better? Haha, not really. Anyway, there was no beta for this one either, reviews are much needed. I said the same thing last chapter...not many followed through. I'm a bit of a review hog, so if you would please. :) **

**Also, Happy Holidays :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: _Facing You_

The air was colder than what it had been moments before. Yumiko felt her tiredness take a toll on her as she scuffled to remain awake. Forcing her eyes open she caught a shadow lurking mysteriously beyond the exterior gate of the academy. Her elongated, lean legs carried her briskly to the entrance, she hurdled over it with grace and landed on her feet. The area was wooded, the moonlight was hardly able to beam through the compactly woven, elephantine trees. Yumiko examined the area thoroughly , picking up on the tiniest movements.

It was drastically inky around her, she saw a dwarfish shade move not too far away from her. She let out a low, hushed growl of disapproval and released her two, twin knives from the sheaths on her upper leg. The sapphire glistened majestically even in the darkness, the silver of the gently curved blade blended with the onyx surroundings.

"Show yourself," Yumiko said in a demanding tone. Her grip on the knife hilt tightened as she searched at the scanty shadow yet again.

"Yumiko-chan," it was Yuuki. The petite silhouette had been hers, the girls voice was serious and lacked its usual fervid tone quality. "Did you see it too? I think there is someone out here."

"I saw a shadow, " Yumiko confirmed, lowering her stance slightly. An ominous rustling grasped their attention; stepping out from the darkness was a man with ash blond hair. He was dressed formally in a suit and tie, his eyes were shielded by his glasses.

"Pardon me young ladies," he said in an off handed tone. Yumiko glared at the man and was able to sense his vampire vibe. "Is this Cross Academy? I've been so busy with my work it seems I lost track of time. It appears to be quite late." He continued in the same mockingly casual tone.

"Your presence is not wanted here vampire." Hissed Yumiko through her teeth. The man turned to her, his piercing eyes fixed in a menacing glare.

"I see...I see. You both are guardians here. If so, do tell me something..." he trailed of his eyes slowly developing a red hue. He grinned coyly.

Feeling on edge Yuuki revealed her weapon, Artemis. The staff was long and elegant. Coated in an anti-vampire metal she stood defensively slightly behind the tall structure of Yumiko. "What do you want to know?" Yuuki spat, her brown eyes observing the vampire carefully.

"Where is the other guardian lurking?" He demanded his question ending with a yell. His extended hand made way to grab Yuuki. Yumiko, however, sent a forceful kick towards his hand deflecting it from Yuuki's path. Standing defensively, Yumiko twirled her knives like flaming sapphire batons. The vampire hissed dangerously in displeasure.

"What do you need with him?" Demanded Yumiko using the same voice as before. The vampire made way to attack again. He lunged forward for the silver haired vampire, her hunter skills came into action. Sending a high kick to his face she cycled around, her locks of hair flying with her.

He attempted to tackle her below the waist but as he neared her she jumped decorously out of the way and spun. Her knives cut profoundly into the arm of the man he chuckled humorlessly as he watched the wound heal sluggishly.

"You forlorn hunter, do you not wish to kill me?" He asked with arrogance evident in his refined voice. Yumiko smirked.

"That would be too easy," she said her eyes staring at the man as a tiger would stare at her prey. Grated, the vampire made his way towards her again. His gut collided with the hilts of the knives. With power Yumiko was able to shove the man backward, he lumbered in pain until his back bumped against the bark of the tree. He growled, his hand reaching to his stomach. Before he could charge once more Yumiko stood close to him at the tree trunk. Criss crossing her arms they formed a 'x,' a dagger in each hand. With one swift move she would end him, executing his pallid face.

"Yumi," she heard from behind her. Turning just enough, she saw Zero in her peripheral vision. He approached her phlegmatically, the man's sweaty face being covered with a sly grin. Zero gently shook his head. Understanding, Yumiko withdrew her knives and turned around to rejoin Yuuki while Zero spoke with the vampire.

"You bit-" she heard when he back was turned. She saw Zero's strong stature in front of her. He pushed her back with his one hand, the other having a tight hold on the claw-like hand of the blond.

"What is it you want with me?" Said Zero, his low voice sounding dangerous as he glowered at the man.

Meeting his gaze the man glared at Zero over the thin rims of his silver glasses. "Kiryu Zero, for being guilty of killing the pureblood Hiou Shizuka the Supreme Vampire Council has decided for you to be executed." He announced. The air which hung around them became, if possible, more tense.

Zero's face remained expressionless while the council member held a triumphant smirk on his handsome, but wicked, face. Yuuki let out a little gasp, her large eyes full of worry as she glanced madly between Zero and the man.

"The Council proudly does everything it can to protect our beloved purebloods. Despite our tremendous effort, you managed to slip our eye and get to Shizuka-sama. Being guilty of this crime means you must repay it with your life. A cheap deal...wouldn't you agree?" The vampire asked Zero arrogantly.

Zero suddenly snapped, Yumi could see this from her angle. His eyes flashed scarlet and he tightened his hold on the councilman's hand. Sickening crunching sounds filled the otherwise still air. The man cried out in pain and anger.

"You dare crush the bones of a noble?" He demanded with venom in his deathly voice. "Who do you think you are you bastard Level E?" He yelled and used his free hand to swipe at Zero. Before his lengthy nails met his target Zero had flipped him onto his back, the vampire's suit meeting the moist green floor. Zero's eye remained crimson as he drew out his gun, Bloody Rose, from his jacket. he directed it at the councilman, the barrel managed to glow in the dim light.

"Unfortunately, I will not be the one to pay such a cheap deal." Zero responded with an equal, if not more, amount of abhorrence. Looking up from his position, the vampire held a smug expression again.

"It is not as though you can escape it. You cannot run away from your fate of us executing you." Though the man said no more. The gun shot awoke the forest grounds around him. The ground shook as the loud sound rung through the air along with the remaining dust of the vampire. Becoming aware of his surroundings Zero found more vampire's encircling the group of three. They looked at Zero with red, hate filled eyes as they continued to approach them. The group of three guardians stood back to back, viewing which creature would have the will to attack them first.

Such a moment did not come as a vampire spontaneously dissolved messily into dust. Followed by another, and one more. Through the thick tree trunks white uniforms could be seen in striking contrast. They stood elegantly to one corner of the field, Kuran Kaname at their lead.

"Shizuka made sure Kiryu would be hunted down, so of course something like this would happen," he spoke politically and politely though his underlying tone was beyond menacing. The men near the guardians bowed in respect to the pureblood who did not acknowledge their sudden humility. Yumi could feel Zero suddenly become extremely tense. The muscles in his hands seemed to bulge as he made fists. "Why should Kiryu be executed...all for the sake of protecting the sacred purebloods?" Kaname continued in a mighty and powerful tone.

"Kaname-sama," said one vampire. "If a pureblood such as you intervenes there is no possible way for us to carry out our mission," he said hastily his facial expression being one of panic.

Continuing as though there was no interruption Kaname said: "This academy is held dear to my heart. Do not soil it with your barbaric actions. Pathetic dogs of the Council." There was a sudden blood-red gleam in his eye and a council man was spontaneously injured in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and brought himself lower to the ground, caressing his bleeding shoulder.

"Vanish."

The tone was cold and held authority and power.

"Kaname-sama your choice to defend Kiryu..." the council men disappear into a smokey haze of nothingness, their voices lingering in the atmosphere. "...will be reported to the Council."

They were gone and Yuuki lowered her staff. Kuran Kaname approached them alone. Yumiko had a firm grip on her knives, the edge tainted lightly with blood. She stared at the dark liquid which dripped onto the blades of grass beneath.

"Yumiko-san," she heard her name come from the pureblood's lip. Slowly, she met his eyes and felt a pang of inferiority when she attempted to match his intense gaze. "If I could have a word with you. . ." he said in a polite tone. Though, there was no doubt that the tone had an underlying demand hid within its softness. Gritting her teeth Yumiko nodded her head slightly.

Kaname began walking towards the front gates of the academy, it was implied that Yumiko would follow him. Restoring her knives to the proper place beneath her skirt Yumi began to join him. The night class students had already departed from the scene, returning quickly to class at the order of a rather chipper Ichijou.

"Perhaps you shouldn't," Zero suddenly hissed, his voice cut through the air like an axe, his hatred for the pureblood soaking his words. Kaname looked over his shoulder, his dark eyes transfixed in the slightest glare.

Before Kaname could retort Yumiko placed her delicate hand light on Zero's tensed forearm. She did not meet his gaze, instead she stared determinedly at Kaname's back. Zero's glare became a softened look as he peered at Yumi. She walked off in silence, her long strides leading her escape from her co-guardians.

Yumiko reached Kaname and they strolled slowly along the academy grounds. They were particularly charming at night. The area was free of trees and allowed the moon to beam lightly along the small beauties of the grounds. Walking through the gardens the flower beds glowed in great contrast with the dark soil. They took a pause in their walk, admiring the pale pink flowers which seemed to be well tended too and pearly in the moonlight.

"How are you Yumiko?" Kaname asked, his voice was elegant and smooth.

Yumiko clenched her teeth, how did he think she was? She was a strong hunter, it would take an awful lot to knock her down. Her pride flared up within her like roaring campfire flames as she bit out a response.

"Fine."

"And your transformation?"

"It was what could be expected," she replied in a low sarcastic voice.

"You speak as though it was my dire ambition to make you a vampire," he turned to her with a menacing stare, "and for that you are wrong. You hunter's think that you can pin point every action of a vampire but remember that you are all just another pawn in someone else game. It's a pity that you could never be more than a small, insignificant piece. However, you are now a hunter-vampire perhaps you will play a more worthy role. . . ."

"You, Kaname Kuran, speak as though you know who I am." Yumiko commented not meeting his gaze as her eyes were fixed on a pearly pink flower.

He chuckled without humor, his harsh laugh echoing off the stone pathways. "Oh, but I do know you Yumiko. I know what lies within your very heart, I tasted it remember?, and believe me when I say that it is quite. . . interesting."

Yumiko whipped her head around, her eyes like pits of blue fire. Consumed with anger she barely managed her impeccable temper. Her lips pulled back a minuscule amount, her voice emitting a throaty growl. "You. Don't. Know. Me."

"I do Yumiko. . . your role in my game is steadily becoming more and more significant. You see, you take care of a large burden. Something of which was a great inconvenience." He said taking no interest in her harsh glare or scowl. "It is in great assistance to me, thank you for that," he remarked in a sarcastic, mocking tone which was another attack at Yumiko's pride.

Yumiko was on the verge of hollering, her frustration and anger piling within her like bulky bricks. She dared not face him or rather his dark knowing gaze. Yumiko could not help but feel exposed to the pureblood, if what he spoke was true, then he did know the deep corners of her heart where she buried her thoughts and emotions. And to a degree, it alarmed her.

"Have a good night. . . Yumi," Kaname said over his shoulder as he walked off. The only sound that could be heard for the longest time was the faint tapping of his shoes against the pavement.

"Damn pureblood," Yumiko muttered under her breath, her night had taken another unanticipated turn for the worse. The quality of her first night of guardian continued to decline throughout the evening, _well it's either this or having to deal with him all the time... _a reasonable voice in her head noted. With a light sight of frustration and exhaustion Yumiko abandoned her duties, enough had happened for one night. Yumiko retired to her dorm, exhausted, and settled in her cotton bedsheets for a long, unsteady sleep period. The following day was the first of her classes, she assumed it would be rather helpful if she was capable of remained conscious for the majority of them.

Her thoughts roamed through the days happenings, the past, and the future. Sighing, she turned her brilliant aquamarine eyes to the frame on her side table. It contained a family photo which she held dear to her heart. With a soul filled with sadness from being divided from her family, Yumiko steadily drifted off to sleep her eyes closing slowly as she buried herself further in the blankets.

* * *

**If you noted any errors please kindly point them out. :)**

**You have**

**no idea h**

**ow much **

**I love receiving **

**reviews from**

**readers **

**like **

**u.  
**


	6. Requesting You

**A/N: Hey, back again with another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but admit, I am getting better. This is basically just a filler chapter, nothing overly exciting which I apologize for. A lot has been going on, however, school is finishing up I have a bit set up for me over the summer though I will definitely work on my updates. Also, thank you for the amazing feedback on my other story, _Lavender, _it was really lovely and welcome. **

* * *

Chapter 6: _Requesting You_

It was early. . .and that was about all she knew. Her preparation for her first day of classes at Cross Academy had passed by in a routine blur for she woke up with an unsettling drowsiness and extreme exhaustion due to her strenuous activity from the night before. Avoiding the mirror, she groggily readied herself for her day. Stashing her guardian arm patch in her school bag, she exited her dorm. She was immediately engulfed in the swarms of students. It was another average day to them, Yumiko was just another average lonesome student.

Walking through the halls of the grand academy she received a few stares from the observant students, most went about their business and paid little to no attention to her.

And, she liked it like that. She wasn't used to being the center of attention, nor did she enjoy the spot light. It didn't make her nervous, she would endure it if necessary, but found it foolish to spot out her individual self while she tried to be stealthy and undetectable.

Yumi's first day at Cross Academy was average to her. At the beginning of each class she was asked to introduce herself, and with each request she would scoff under her breath and roll her eyes. Though, it was so undetectable, that to all the other students she seemed to merely be a quiet and stunning student.

A few students dared to approach her, passing through her defensive vibe to introduce themselves. They offered her an invitation to show her the campus, or study with them, all of which Yumiko politely and coldly declined, using her guardian role as an excuse.

Walking throughout the campus, Yumiko was able to absorb the breathtaking sights that was her new school. She had yet to venture to several parts of the school during the day; her main inhabitants of the past week being her dorm, Zero's room, and the Chairman's office. On her journey to her last class, ethics, she noticed clusters of students. Eyes wandered her way in attempts to be inconspicuous. Looking her way, conversations became dull whispers. Most of the students were curious of the new student. With her ivory complexion and platinum hair, she stood out amongst the crowd of blondes and brunettes.

Seeking refuge, Yumiko ushered herself quickly into her classroom. The hall steadily continuing to fill with students. Slamming her books, harder than what she intended, on the back desk of the room. She tiredly sat down in the chair, her eyes drooping slowly to a close.

She was exhausted. Her muscles ached and cried out desperately for rest. Yumiko's eyes were weary and watering out of tiredness. She drifted off, her thoughts were absent in her mind allowing her to doze slightly, if only for a moment.

It was the high pitched bell which jolted her out of her semi-sleep stage, she suddenly became attentive to her last class. She searched for the teacher amongst the waves of students, who's heads bobbed in and out of view.

The teacher had yet to arrive.

Yumiko took this opportunity to sit far back in her chair, allowing herself to sink into a position of terrible posture but maximum comfort. Well, as comfortable as one can be while sitting on a wooden bench- like chair. She closed her eyes, shielding them from the intense light of the oncoming sunset which shined through the large, floor to ceiling windows. She was disturbed by the sound of wood scraping against the tiled floors of the room. Her eyes jerked open as she saw a familiar person situate himself next to her.

He looked at her through the bangs of his long hair. He observed how she now sat, she continued to fidget with her un-comfort. She found a position, with an elbow propped up on the desk, and her palm supporting her face. Her eyes seemed unfocused and cast towards the front of the room, waiting for the teacher to come.

While looking at her, he had an instant flashback to how Yumiko looked as a child. With her thin silver hair cut short and in small pigtails, her wide curious eyes, round face, and short stature. He saw little resemblance to the small girl she had once been. Her hair was thick and long, it rippled down her back silkily and was tied with a contrasting red ribbon. Her round face was structured and less corpulent. Her height towered over the average student, with her long belle legs. However, Yumiko's eyes held the most resemblance. Though swimming with enervation, they were grandiose and a blazing blue color.

Zero smiled inwardly, glad to see the remains of his childhood friend within the young woman.

"Alright, settle down," Zero heard his masters authoritarian voice from the front of the hall. The students were silenced in fear of their intimidating teacher. His collar was upheld against his face, his eye roaming around the room.

His dark blue eye met with a pair of bright orbs. They stared at him in bewilderment, with compact glimmers of amusement within. Yagari smirked and held back a chuckle at Yumiko's clouded expression.

"Apparently, we have a new student today," he said phlegmatically, his eyes never leaving Yumiko's face. He grinned airily. But, just as he was about to speak, a random student came through the door at the front of the classroom.

"Excuse the interruption Yagari- sensei," he said politely with a nervous quiver in his voice. "The Headmaster asked me to deliver this to you," he said handing him a plain white note. Yagari cued his hand lazily, dismissing the boy as he scurried out the door like a fainthearted rat fleeing from a waving paw.

"Talim- chan, you have been summoned to the Chairman's office at once," he replied as he inspected the note. Yumiko nodded, quickly collected her items and left the room. There was a tension in the air as Yagari continued to inspect the note in silence:

_Yagari- kun, _

_The Hunters Association requests Yumiko to carry out a mission as a supervision guard at tomorrow nights gathering. I fear that if she does go, her new identity as a newborn will be revealed. But I fear more that if she does not go, the association will suspect much worse and interfere with the academy. Send her down immediately. _

_Chairman Cross_

_Now, why wouldn't the Association send someone older? Why would they send her? Not that she isn't an excellent hunter, but she still lacks in experience and it is far too coincidental_. Yagari thought profoundly, he scratched his stubbly chin only to notice a class of students awaiting for his instructions with curious faces. Yagari avoided Zero's contemplative eyes and sat behind his desk.

* * *

"Read chapters five and six of your books by tomorrow, expect a quiz," he said bluntly and a united groan from his students filled the air as they opened their books. Yagari put his head in his hands, thoughts were racing through his head and he attempted to soothe the oncoming headache. All he could do was question why, why, why. It baffled him beyond belief as he attempted to realize the associations possible alternative motives. Other than revealing her, _what could there be? _

"Come in," the Chairman said quietly. He heard the door open and close with a quiet creak of the hinges. Cross heard Yumiko as she walked across his office, and saw her reflection in the window as he looked out across the Academy grounds.

"You called for me sir?" Yumiko asked formally. She stood perfectly erect, shoulders back, head straight and her feet were close together. It wasn't completely militaristic but it had a similar essence of control and obedience.

The Chairman spun his chair to face her, he handed her an envelope with the Hunters Association sigma on it. She opened it readily, an eager expression dancing in her eyes.

"The Association requires your occupancy at a council vampire elite ball in a matter of days. They ask for your supervision and protection for the events. Formal wear will be necessary," the Chairman said in a pensive monotone. The youthful student looked at him curiously, her large eyes silently questioning his odd, and slightly solemn, behavior.

"I shall attend," replied Yumiko, but couldn't help but notice the Chairman's flagged sigh. "Chairman?"

Recovering quickly the Chairman pouted lightly. "I wish you wouldn't be so formal with me!"

Yumiko smirked and shook her head. "When I convinced my parents to allow me to attend here they couldn't stress enough to be so respectful to you. Not that I wouldn't, you are a noble person Headmaster." She said courteously. Before he could retort, Yumiko was on her way out of the room. With her hand on the door, she turned around to see the beaming man. "Chairman? When it desires formal attire, does that mean…"

"…a dress, yes Yumiko." Smiled the Chairman, and as Yumiko abruptly left the room he couldn't help but laugh lightly at the scowl she had fashioned upon her exit.

* * *

There was, again, no beta for this. So please review:)


	7. Hating You

**A/N: Another chapter; find what lurks behind Yumiko's tight mask. This chapter was again, not beta-ed. I can't say I'm a major fan but it seemed like it needed to happen. Quite a few things are addressed such as the changed relationship between Yumiko and Zero, more of Yumiko's new lifestyle, her upbringing, her underlying passion, her fears, her loathings. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as possible, it was a challenge to write and I hope to achieve some honest feedback. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight; not mine, kaygreatbye. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Hating You

The following days of the week continued in an exhausted blur for Yumiko as she lumbered on the academy grounds that night. The days and nights collided together unpleasantly for the new guardian who had achieved little to no sleep over the course of a few days. Stifling a yawn, Yumiko kept her heavy eyes open for wandering Day Class students, two of which she had already caught and sent to their dorms.

Her mind was blank as she continued to maunder. She was to patrol the northern part of the campus, which consisted of the back gardens, recreational hall, and courtyards up to the Moon Dorms. A thought which continuously seemed to venture in the back of her mind was how on earth her fellow guardians were to live such a tired and exhausted life style for so long. Yumiko, not used to an erratic and obscure sleeping pattern, struggled greatly with settling into a new routine. Lack there of. Whenever she had a moment to spare, it was spent sleeping. Unlike her fellow guards, she remained awake during her classes, though, had one free period which allowed her dreamless sleep in the privacy of her own dorm for forty-five blissful minutes.

Her steps became heavier as her muscles ached in exhaustion. She groaned and rubbed her aching head , blurring her vision in the process. Yumiko's bright blue eyes were hooded and glazed with tiredness and she found herself walking off the designated path to a nearby tree, hidden along the pathway.

The branches disappeared into nothingness underneath the dark sky. Yumiko sat down on the grass, her muscles easing as they formed a mold in the damp green floor. Surely, Yumiko was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Her laughter rung throughout the air, as Yumiko chased the little girl across the park. She had soft blonde hair and dark blue eyes, complimenting her round childish face. The girl could not have been more than five or six years old, she had a bright smile, little gaps being seen in between her teeth.**

"**Mimi- chan, come catch me!" She would yell playfully before taking off in another direction. Her older sister would let a gentle smile graze her lips as she would scoop down and take the girl in her arms. **

"**Now that I've got you, what're you going to do?" She would ask her in a kind, gentle voice, reserved particularly for her baby sister. She looked upon her fondly, though she knew that this was highly discouraged in the world of hunters. Training had taught her 'never become attached; it will lead to your down fall.' She grew up independently, with distant parent figures who treated her as an adult and forced her down the path of Vampire Hunting at a young age. She was a mere seven year old when she commenced her training, most girls did not begin until the age of eleven. However, having the influential and pressuring parents she had, Yumiko was equal with all the boys who trained with her. . .equal, if not better.**

**Hunting had not originally been in her mentality. For years Yumiko was unaware of what her parents did as a profession. Only that they left early in the morning, and came back late at night in time for dinner. The world of vampires, hunters, and Level E's did not exist to her for six blissful years. **

"**I'm a princess! I can do anything I want!" The girl suddenly replied stubbornly, snapping Yumiko out of her pensive mood. She stared up in mock defiance at the ' princess' only to find the girl erupting into a fluffy cloud of bubbly giggles at her royal- like ways. Though, with the change of wind, the laughter stopped. It was soon replaced by quiet sobbing as Yumiko searched her surroundings for the source of sadness. Her eyes seemed frantic in her search, and while looking over her shoulder, she felt a warm substance drip onto her bare shoulder. **

**Looking down, she saw nothing but a contrasting red droplet against her fair skin. Her eyes widened. Setting the girl down she raised her hands up her lips and pulled them down slowly. Against the pale complexion of her hands, and along her long elegant fingers she saw the sickening sight of blood. She wanted to scream out in horror, cry from insanity and run away from her little angel. Looking down, the girls white dress was stained red, and more tears fell from her young eyes and she collapsed on the ground. **

**Dead.**

**Yumiko fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, she attempted to control her shaking. It was gradually becoming more an more violent. . .**

**What had she done?**

* * *

"Yumi!" She heard as she suddenly woke up from her nightmare. She looked around frantically, her chest heaving up and down as her bright blue eyes stood open and alert. Her startled gaze was met with that of Zero's blank stare. Curiosity shone at her through his amethyst eyes as she quickly diverted her glance from his observant orbs. Her face felt hot from the animosity of her dream turn nightmare.

Zero's hand was on her shoulder, he had shaken her awake after finding her laying beneath a tree. His intention was not to scare her, but instead, tell her to go to her dorm to rest. He tightened his gaze on her, her hands were shaking subtly though it subsided quickly, he could tell that she had seen a terrible site from the back of her eyelids. The rosy color drained itself from her cheeks as she pulled her stoic mask on.

" Thank you, for waking me up," she said flatly, as she stood up.

"Why don't you go to your dorm?" Offered Zero, Yumiko nodded once and began to walk away. Zero however, caught her hand before she was out of range.

"Zero…?" Whispered Yumiko in a soft voice.

"Yumi, they… they never go away ," he told her. He peered directly at her face, into her blue eyes which soon took interest in the dirt ground beneath their feet.

"Never?"

"Never." Her eyes met his, disturbing swirls filled her bright irises. She pursed her lips lightly forming a thin petal pink line. She took an audibly deep breath and met his gaze again, only this time she stood triumphantly with determination.

"I won't let it beat me," she said clearly, not a quiver in her voice. She was referring to her transformation. _I won't let it beat me, I am stronger than any vampire, whether it is within me our outside my form. I will not go without a standing fight. Being a vampire - will hinder me from nothing. _The voice in her thoughts sounded determined and strong, something Yumiko was even surprised at. The more she pondered of it, the more she saw the truth in her words. She won't be beaten down, not even if her world came crashing around.

"I won't Yumiko, I know. Kuran gave you his blood," he said stepping towards her. "You won't turn into a Level E." He finished the sentence with a sadness, internally flinching at the thought of Yumiko becoming the deranged, blood crazed, demonized being that was a Level E vampire. He let go of her hand, and in a swift turn began walking away as though he dismissed her.

_Oh Zero… _Yumiko thought to herself. _What lays beneath your surface? You were once so kind and so open, now you're like a hardened rock. I know, we hunters, are trained to be emotionless. ' No attachments' they say. But we all have one… _Her thoughts flashed vibrantly back to the young blond child from her nightmare. All she seemed to remember was the dimming effect death had on the small girls blue eyes. Yumiko squeezed her eyes shut, in an attempt to rid herself of the ghastly image. _Maybe you're right in not having a connection. Maybe it is my weakness Zero. But it is what keeps me sane, and. . .happy. _

Yumiko turned on the spot and began her walk to the Day Class dorms. Thoughts swirled around her head concerning Zero and herself, two human- hunters turned vampires. _I've lost you, huh Zero. We used to be so close ._It left a dull aching pain in her chest which she was quickly able to force down and subside. She hated feeling like this. Vulnerable, emotional, sad, weak.

She hated how it was the effects of one person who made her feel like this. Who tore down her well built walls of apathy which she had taken years to perfect. Yumiko walked up the stairs to her room, her legs beginning to feel the familiar heaviness they had prior to her nightmare. It never seemed to leave her, the thoughts of killing someone she loved dearly.

Unlocking her door, Yumiko successfully arrived at her destination. After what seemed like hundreds of stairs, she found her way to her bland dorm. It was bland indeed, uniform to that of any other student apart from the fact that it held a single occupier. Yumiko had no objections to sharing a room with someone, initially. But the Headmaster Cross gave her , her own room claiming there to be an odd number of girls. However, now that she was a vampire she wouldn't have it any other way considering the fact that the existence of vampires remained a secret from all the Day Class members with the exceptions of herself, Zero, and Yuuki.

Taking no time to change out of her black uniform, Yumiko climbed into bed, the exhaustion she had experienced before hand returning to her full blast. She gazed at the picture she kept beside her bed, on the table. It was cliché, she knew, keeping a family photo so close by. It was inevitable. After moving across the country at the demands of the Hunters Association Yumiko's immediate family was all she had. They never stayed in a place too long to make friendship bonds with the community around them, leaving Yumiko, her mother, father, and little sister Mai, to themselves.

_Mai ,_ she thought with a sigh as she stared at the little blondes face in the photograph. She seemed to beam up at Yumiko as she held her close to her chest. Yumiko's parents were active hunters until the current when her mother retired from the association. Yumiko was in charge of Mai. Raising her as a newborn child up to the age of six. It left an abundant amount of responsibility on the developing teenager, though she accepted it, feeling that it would help her understand responsibilities in the future.

Mai, over the years, became less of a responsibility and more of a pleasure. She was Yumiko's personal sunshine, oblivious to the horrors of the world, naïve about everything around her, yet she would smile and beam upon the earth all day. Yumiko couldn't help but feel the slight tug at her lips as she stared at Mai's face, her innocent, beautiful face.

"I'll never let anything happen to you Mai, you'll always be safe with me," she whispered aloud in the darkness. Her voice was laced with a burning passion, one which seemed to be long forgotten in her wall of shut emotions. But shortly after she hated the fact that she was steadily becoming more and more emotional. She had remained a stoic figure for so long, but being at the academy was slowly beginning to change her. She loathed it, and decided to fight the change which was being brought upon her.

She hated being emotional, it led to fear and irrational thought. She hated feeling weak, she hated feeling helpless, she hated allowing her emotions to get in the way of rational thought. She hated … _feeling ._


End file.
